Love and Hate
by CheeseBerry Love Izhta
Summary: Chap 2 updet!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
LOVE AND HATE Kurosawa Ichiro  
Rated: M  
Warning: Full OOC,Gaje,Aneh,Abal,Yaoi,BoyxBoy,Rape,LEMON  
Pairing: SasuNaru

Ichiro's Note: Yo,what's up bro kita kembali lagi di acara kesayangan kalian Yaoi Show...#backsound lagu Jablai *ditabok*  
Nyehehe...kali ini Ichiro akan memberi sebuah karya yang sangat langka*?* yaitu hubungan manis kedua aktor kita SasuNaru#tepuk tangan  
Sasu: Ck,kuso kenapa aku harus kemari#kesal  
Naru: Ohayou~#nebar senyum manis  
Ichiro: ...#mimisan  
Sasu: Dobe jangan bersikap seperti itu sekarang kau adalah bagian dari Uchiha dan seorang Uchiha tidak boleh seperti orang bodoh#bicara ketus  
Ichiro: *bangkit dari kubur* Naru-chan selalu bahagia...tidak seperti seseorang#nglirik Sasu,di chidori  
Naru: hehe...tidak juga kok Ichiro#nyengir  
Sasu: akan kubunuh kau Ichiro#kesal  
Ichiro: *ga nyadar* Naru kalo bisa jadi ukeku pasti sudah ku 'rape' sepanjang hari#senyum innocent  
Sasu: grr...apa katamu!#bunuh Ichiro  
Ichiro: ...*wasalam*  
Naru: sudah-sudah,sasu ngerape Naru aja#bicara innocent  
Sasu: ...#smirk,geret Naru ke toilet  
Ichiro: uhuk...ohok...ayo kita mulai saja...

Chapter 1 : Keputusan  
"TEME!KUSO!" teriak kepala pirang .aka. Namikaze Naruto sambil mengejar kepala model pantat ayam .aka. Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah lari duluan sambil membawa buku tugas matematika milik Naruto. Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka adalah sesama putra bungsu keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha, dan yang paling penting kedua ayah mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Namun, meski keluarga mereka dibilang sangat akrab hanya mereka berdua yang tidak bisa rukun. Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato, hanya bisa menghela nafas jika putra kecilnya mulai adu mulut dengan Sasuke.  
Sejujurnya keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha sepakat akan menikahkan putra kedua mereka, namun jika sudah melihat orang yang akan dinikahkan tidak rukun kedua kepala keluarga ini akhirnya membuat sebuah rencana yang dibilang cukup licik.  
Fugaku dan Minato akhirnya bersekongkol untuk membuat kedua putra bungsu mereka bisa saling rukun dan yang terutama adalah saling mencintai. Esoknya, kedua kepala keluarga ini memanggil masing-masing putra bungsunya.

-Uchiha Mansion-  
"Sasuke ada yang Tou-san ingin bicarakan denganmu," ucap Fugaku memanggil putra bungsunya.

Sasuke hanya menuruti permintaan Tou-sannya itu dan duduk di sebelahnya,

"Memang ada apa Tou-san?" tanyanya pada kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.  
"Begini untuk setahun kedepan tou-san,kaa-san,dan anikimu akan pergi ke Perancis bersama keluarga Namikaze kecuali kau dan Naru-chan," ucap Fugaku pada putra bungsunya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget,

"NANI! Kenapa aku harus dengan si 'Dobe' sedangkan kalian bisa bersenang-senang di tidak adil! Kenapa tou-san tak ajak aku juga?" jawab Sasuke tidak terima dan meninggalkan tata karma seorang Uchiha.  
Fugaku menampakan wajah serius yang tentu saja dibuat-buat olehnya agar putra bungsunya mematuhi perintahnya .aka. rencananya.

"Kau harus menjaga Naru-chan, selama kami pergi Naru-chan pasti butuh bantuan. Karena itu aku memintamu yang membantu Naru-chan." Jelasnya lagi.  
Di situ Sasuke tak habis pikir, setahun bersama si Dobe? dan parahnya lagi hanya berdua saja dengan sang biang keributan? WTF? Sasuke benar-benar kesal saat itu,

"Selama kami pergi kau boleh 'bebas' menggunakan rumah ini dengan Naru-chan." Tambah Fugaku menekan kata bebas, kalimat tersebut membangunkan lamunan Sasuke.

-Namikaze Mansion-  
"NANI! BERDUA DENGAN TEME SELAMA SETAHUN!" histeris si kepala pirang .aka. Naruto.

Sang ayah Minato hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya saat putra bungsu manisnya ini berteriak keras. Sepertinya Minato sang ayah yang malang ini harus memeriksakn telinganya.

"Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun kan sudah saling mengenal, lagipula Sasuke-kun juga bisa menjagamu." Jelas Minato enteng.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan tou-sannya katakan. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke itu bermusuhan, tetapi tou-sannya malah memintanya tinggal dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar can't believe it banget baginya.  
"Tou-san memang mau pergi berapa lama?" tanya Naruto berharap keluarganya hanya pergi selama beberapa menit saja. Minato tersenyum simpul,

"Kau sudah tahu kan, selama setahun. Karena pekerjaan tou-san sudah menumpuk banyak dan juga...kaa-san serta Deidara anikimu ada urusan di Perancis." Bohongnya pada Naruto.  
Naruto makin kesal karena kaa-san dan anikinya juga ikut. Benar-benar tidak adil teriaknya dalam hati.

"Uuh...kenapa tou-san membiarkan aniki dan kaa-san ikut sedangkan aku tidak boleh?" rengeknya membujuk tou-sannya itu. Minato menghela nafas mendengar rengekan dan protesan putra bungsu kesayangannya itu. Benar-benar tak mau menyerah ini anak, itulah inner Minato.

"Maaf Naruto tapi kau masih belum kami perbolehkan ikut ke luar negeri. Sudahlah, besok kami berangkat pagi-pagi sekali jadi segala kebutuhanmu akan ditanggung Sasuke. Baik-baiklah dengan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Minato sebelum meninggalkan ruang game pribadi kedua putranya.  
Kesal. Naruto benar-benar kesal. Satu tahun bersama Sasuke sama saja tinggal di neraka selamanya. Ia sebenarnya tak masalah ditinggal keluarganya selama setahun di luar negeri, tapi masalahnya tak perlu meminta rival abadinya mengurus Naruto seperti bocah umur 3 tahun yang hanya bisa menghancurkan rumah yang kosong kapan saja atau diculik oleh orang lain. WTF? Umurnya sudah 17 tahun, dia sudah menjaga diri dari orang-orang aneh dan tak perlu memanggil si 'TEME' brengsek itu.

Di lain pihak Sasuke menyeringai aneh di dalam kamarnya.

" Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha pergi selama satu tahun? Menarik, aku akan memberi kejutan-kejutan menyenangkan untukmu DOBE." Seringainya seperti setan.

To be Continued

Ichiro: yohoho~Ichiro back...#teriak pake toa masjid sebelah. Bagaimana?suka dengan SasuNaru buatanku ini bukan?LEMON mungkin masih lumayan lama karena tergantung mood saya#smirk gaje  
Naruto: tou-san...kaa-san...jangan tinggalkan Naru...#nangis guling-guling sambil meluk kaki MinaKushi  
Kushina: LEPASKAN!#nendang Naru sampai antartika  
Minato: putra manisku...#nangis gaje  
Ichiro: *sweatdroped* memalukan  
Sasuke: keluarga aneh#memalingkan wajah kesal  
Itachi: aduh my lovely otoutou jangan marah donk...bukankah mereka itu calon mertuamu?#senyum aneh  
Deidara: bocah kyuubi itu adikku,un?Boleh juga tapi Itachi harus tetap jadi semeku,un#blushing  
Itachi: *natap Deidara* Deidara...kau sangat pengertian dan setia padaku...#nangis gai & lee mode*  
Deidara: jangan bertindak memalukan seperti itu di depan umum,un#makin blushing  
Itachi: *cium bibir deidara*  
Ichiro: *buru-buru datang* stop stop! Kalian dilarang berciuman disini!Mengganggu pemandangan saja!  
ItaDei: PELIT,(un)!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
LOVE AND HATE Kurosawa Ichiro  
Rated: M  
Warning: Full OOC,Gaje,Aneh,Abal,Yaoi,BoyxBoy,Rape,LEMON  
Pairing: SasuNaru

Ichiro: Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan author aneh kalian#kiss bye ke seluruh penjuru mata angin*?*  
Sasuke: hn.#makan tomat  
Naruto: hoi kenapa disini aku harus menikah dengan 'TEME' sih!#rasengan ke Ichiro  
Ichiro: Aduduh Naru sayang...aku melakukannya agar Naru ngga jomblo terus#ngelus kepala Naruto  
Naruto: Uuh...#gembungin pipi, jadi manja  
Sasuke: Dasar orang-orang bodoh#minum jus tomat  
Ichiro: Hah sudahlah ada hal penting yang ingin saya katakan pada seluruh readers. Saya sangat bahagia dengan kalian yang sudah menerima fict saya ini dengan ikhlas dan sadar*?*  
Kalau bukan karena dukungan kalian saya takkan sebaik ini untuk melanjutkan fict SasuNaruku yang sudah menginjak chap 2, saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua fans saya*plakk* ngg...maksud saya pada semua yang sudah menerima keberadaan saya di sini*?* (_._)  
Daripada saya kebanyakan omong sebaiknya...  
SasuNaru: let's read it!

Chapter 2: In home only with you?WTF?

Pagi akhirnya menjelang saatnya teletubies bermain#plakk. Maaf yang itu tak pelu dibaca serius.  
Cerita Sebenarnya…

Pagi di Konoha tidak seperti di pagi-pagi sebelumnya karena si rambut pirang .aka. Naruto yang masih menikmati alam mimpinya diganggu si rambut raven .aka. Sasuke.

"Hyaaa! TEME APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU! DASAR MESUM! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MELAKUKAN HAL BURUK PADAKU YA!" teriakan dari si kepala pirang ini bisa disebut sebagai pengganti jam alarm*author dirasengan*  
Teriakan Naruto barusan benar-benar seperti seorang gadis yang akan di –piip- saja dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai aneh. Ia naiki kasur Naruto, lalu menindih tubuh Naruto. Jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal 5 cm saja dan itu sudah cukup membuat sang target seluruh tubuhnya memerah sempurna dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sentuhkan bibir dinginnya ke bibir si penggila ramen itu dengan lembut. Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa. Tidak lebih.

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan melakukan 'hal' yang lebih," sahutnya saat selesai mengecup bibir lembut Naruto yang harus diakui Sasuke rasanya sangat lembut,hangat,dan manis seperti jeruk. BLUSH.

"BAKA TEME! TEME HENTAI!" teriaknya kesal. Sasuke hanya berwajah datar,

"Itu hanya kecupan biasa, so jangan berharap lebih." Timpalnya keluar dari kandang*?* Naruto.  
'Tadi...dia benar-benar mengecupku?' batin Naruto masih berbluhing ria sembari memegang bibirnya.

"Aargh...apa yang kupikirkan,awas saja nanti aku pasti akan membalas Teme." tekadnya dalam hati. Di ruang makan, Sasuke benar-benar merasa malu dan menyesal karena sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyukai Naruto sejak orang tua Naruto main ke rumahnya 16 tahun yang itu Naruto dan Sasuke masih berumur 1 tahun,meski masih sekecil itu Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan rasa suka pada orang lain meski masih samar-samar. Saat itu Sasuke bak bertemu malaikat pelindungnya yang telah lama ia cari. Waktu itu benar-benar membuat sang pria stoic ini tersenyum lembut saat mengingat masa lalunya bersama Naruto.  
"Hoi teme! Ini balasan dariku!" teriak Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke. Sesungguhnya pukulannya tak terasa sakit karena sebenarnya Naruto itu tak akan memukul Sasuke sekeras itu jika orang tuanya tahu, Naruto tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan sang ibu yang mendapat julukan 'habanero' mengamuk kepada Naruto. Itu sudah cukup membuat sang anak dan sang suami .aka. Minato sujud-sujud di hadapan Kushina.  
"Auw,ittai! Dobe apa maksudmu!" kesalnya pada Naruto. Naruto masih kesal dengannya, yah meski itu selalu terjadi hampir setiap hari dalam waktu 3-5 jam mereka akan kembali baikan.

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Kau telah merebut first kissku tau!" kesalnya dengan wajah blushing. What! First kiss! Sasuke tak bisa menyangka jika kecupannya tadi adalah ciuman pertama bagi Naruto. Di dalam hati Sasuke serasa terbang ke langit karena dialah orang pertama yang bisa merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir Naruto.  
Tunggu! kenapa jadi berpikiran mesum? Spontan Sasuke memalingkan wajah blushingnya yang membuat Naruto merasa aneh dengan sikap rival abadinya ini. Naruto segera ingat jam pelajaran pertamanya tinggal 15 menit lagi dan perjalanan ke sekolah adalah...10 menit. Yup, 10 menit! Dengan kecepatan kilat ia memakan sarapannya dan setelah selesai ia langsung menarik Sasuke.

"Gawat,kita bisa terlambat!" panik Naruto. Sasuke hanya tenang-tenang saja meski sebenarnya ia sangat grogi saat merasakan Naruto sedang menggenggam tangannya. Oh God, apa ini yang disebut cinta mati? Di saat itu Sasuke seperti patung, tak dapat bergerak karena pesona Naruto. 5 menit menanti bus akhirnya tercapai juga, sebuah bus yang dapat ditebak sudah cukup sesak bagi mereka berdua dengan terpaksa dinaiki. Di dalam bus rasanya bak dihimpit rombongan gajah Afrika, apalagi mereka harus bersebelahan dengan teman gendut mereka, Akimichi Chouji.

"Kalian juga terlambat ya Naruto? Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil tetap mengunyah keripik kentang yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Haah...begitulah. Kalau bukan gara-gara si Teme aku pasti tak akan terlambat." kesalnya memberi deathglare ke Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Salahnya? bukankah itu salah Naruto yang jika tidur seperti beruang hibernasi saja.

"Nyam...nyam...krauk...krauk...begitu ya...haha..." tawanya pada Naruto yang sedang menggembungkan pipi. Jika boleh jujur Chouji itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada Naruto dan pernah mengungkapkannya pada Naruto, namun sayang Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah.  
10 menit berlalu,kini mereka harus berlari dengan seluruh kekuatan jika tidak ingin terlambat.

"Greek...Hah...hah...kami selamat," ujar Naruto kelelahan. Di belakangnya Sasuke yang tak kalah lelahnya mengatur nafas dengan benar. Chouji hanya berjalan santai ke kelasnya

"Ohayou..." sapanya pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Shikamaru, sahabat baiknya itu menyapanya dengan biasa,

"mendokusei, kau janji akan sampai sekolah 20 menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama bunyi kan?" kesalnya. Chouji hanya nyengir. Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya sangat kesal saat orang yang disukainya didekati pria lain.  
"Wah Naruto kau hampir saja terlambat lho, untung saja Kakashi-sensei sedang ijin." ujar pria bertato segitiga di pipinya .aka. Inuzuka Kiba. Sama seperti Chouji dulu dia pernah menyukai Naruto, tetapi sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih sahabat Chouji, Shikamaru Nara. Naruto sempat terkejut saat mendengar hubungan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang dibilang tiba-tiba , tapi sekarang itu bukan hal yang perlu dikagetkan lagi. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah sahabat baik Naruto. Memang aneh jika sahabatnya adalah perempuan, tapi bagi Naruto itu biasa saja tanpa melihat siapa sebenarnya keempat gadis cantik itu adalah fujoshi.  
"Naru-chan kenapa terlambat?J angan-jangan semalam melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke-kun ya?" goda Sakura sang leader geng fujo. Naruto blushing dan kesal,

"Sakura-chan apaan sih, mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu dengan TEME!" teriaknya kesal dengan wajah blushing. Sakura terkikik geli dengan jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya sangat 'uke' sekali. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, ketiga anggota geng fujo itu juga terlihat tersenyum geli.  
Di pojok kelas terlihat Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku sembari mendengar musik dari headphone yang ia bawa. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Naruto dan yang paling utama adalah senseinya yang selalu mendapat gelar guru termalas di Konoha. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka oleh wanita yang sebenarnya sudah berkepala lima meski wajahnya tidak mengatakan hal itu. Tsunade. Kepala sekolah Konoha High School datang dengan tegas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna. Saya harap kalian tidak membuat keributan selama Kakashi-sensei tak ada." ujarnya tegas.

Semua siswa di kelas itu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sasuke yang memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan Tsunade barusan hanya diam tak peduli, sedangkan Naruto...dia sangat antusias dengan yang dikatakan Tsunade.  
"Hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan siswa baru, kuharap kalian semua bisa berteman dengannya karena ia baru pindah dari Perancis." jelasnya.

Seluruh penghuni kelas terkejut dengan siswa baru yang akan masuk kelasnya.

'Amerika?Wah pasti rambutnya pirang seperti Naruto,' pikir Kiba dan geng fujo.

'Wah...pasti dia mahir bahasa Inggris,' batin Gaara.

'Ck,mendokusei. Kuharap dia tidak berisik,'batin sang ketua kelas.

Sasuke dan sisanya?Mereka lebih tertarik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.  
"Nah, kau masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Tsunade mempersilahkan siswa baru itu masuk. Perlahan muncullah seorang pria berambut kelam lurus dengan kulit bak porselen yang sangat mahal dan jangan lupakan senyum ramahnya yang memukau. Sekejab saja seluruh penghuni kelas langsung terpesona dengan siswa baru itu.  
"Sekarang, cepat kenalkan namamu, bocah," ucap Tsunade. Siswa itu mengangguk,

"Ohayou...minna...perkenalkan nama saya Sai, salam kenal." sapanya sembari menebarkan senyum palsunya ke seluruh siswa. Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal saat melihat Naruto yang ikut terpesona dengan Sai. Tsunade dengan menghela nafas menawarkan Sai ingin duduk dengan siapa,

"Sai kau ingin duduk dengan siapa?" tanyanya malas-malasan. Sai melihat seluruh penjuru kelas dan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Naruto yang menawarinya duduk dengannya.  
"Saya duduk dengan siswa berambut pirang itu." jawabnya sopan.

Tsunade mempersilahkan Sai segera duduk di samping Naruto.

"Baiklah semua baik-baiklah dengan Sai," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas itu. Sai duduk di samping Naruto dengan tetap memperlihatkan senyum anehnya itu (menurut Sasuke). Naruto tak bisa percaya siswa baru itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan senang ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sai."Yo Sai, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku sangat suka ramen dan jeruk dan...aku sangat suka dengan binatang," ucapnya sambil nyengir. Sai tersenyum menanggapi cengiran Naruto,

"Salam kenal Namikaze-kun...mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya..." ucapnya ramah.  
"Haha...jangan bicara formal seperti itu, panggil saja aku Naruto." cengirnya menawan hati. Sai tak menyangka teman barunya ini sangat...cantik. Di belakang Naruto, Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka benar-benar sangat kesal, aura pembunuhnya sangat nampak, andai dia punya mata Sharingan pasti mata itu sudah muncul sejak tadi dan meng-Amaterasu Sai.

"Sudahlah Sasuke anggap saja dia adalah cobaan untukmu," ucap Neji teman baik Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal,

"Ck, aku tak akan kalah dengan orang aneh sepertinya." ucap Sasuke semangat. Neji hanya tersenyum melihat temannya satu ini.

-Skip Time-  
Saat pulang sekolah Sasuke segera menarik (baca: menyeret) Naruto untuk segera pulang karena sudah sangat kesal melihat Naruto dan Sai yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"Uugh...Teme lepaskan, aku masih mau ngobrol dengan Sai," kesalnya menggembungkan pipi. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan datar,

"ini sudah sore tidak baik bagi orang Dobe sepertimu masih di luar." ucapnya kesal. Naruto makin kesal dan meronta ingin lepas. Sai yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum,

"Sudahlah Naru-chan kau pulang saja, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit. Angin sore ini sangat dingin." ucapnya memakaikan syal ke leher Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto hingga membuat sang target blushing dengan indahnya. Sasuke yang makin kesal makin menarik (baca: menyeret) Naruto makin kuat karena kesal dengan Sai.  
Di jalan,akhirnya melepas tarikannya pada Naruto.

"Uugh...kau ini menyebalkan, padahal masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sai.'' ucapnya menggembungkan pipi. Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas,

"Jangan dekati orang itu, aku punya firasat buruk padanya." ucap Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya karena sore ini anginnya memang terasa sangat dingin daripada biasanya. Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal,

"Kau aneh, sejak kecil kau selalu mengatakan hal itu saat aku berdekatan dengan orang lain. Menyebalkan." kesalnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, karena aku tahu kalau kau ini sangat Dobe." ucap Sasuke santai.  
"Ck, terserahlah kau saja. Aku sudah lelah berdebat denganmu hari ini." ucapnya setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Namikaze Mansion. Di dalam mansion, Naruto segera pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air dingin dari lemari pendingin sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya. Padahal angina sudah dingin, apa tidak sakit ya?

Di lain tempat Sai, si murid baru menyeringai licik ketika ia mengingat kembali ekspresi sang ketua kelas saat ia mengobrol dengan Naruto. "fufu...Naruto...pria yang menarik dan Sasuke...aku akan mengalahkannya," seringainya licik.

Esoknya, seperti biasa suasana di ruang kelas 3-4 .aka. kelas Naruto terlihat ramai oleh obrolan, gosipan, dll. Tetapi ada satu hal yang sangat menarik di kelas itu. Sai, si murid baru duduk di sebelah Naruto sembari mengobrol dengan asyiknya dengan si pirang. Di belakang kelas Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan Sai yang seenaknya mendekati calon CALON UKE bukan, ralat UKE.  
Sai menyeringai licik terus terkembang dan Naruto menganggap seringai Sai adalah senyum manis seperti yang biasa dia tunjukan pada semua , itu semua hanya rencana licik Sai yang ingin menghancurkan harapan Sasuke ke Naruto.

To be Continued

Ichiro: konichi wa minna-san...^^ bagaimana kesan kalian semua tentang chap 2 ini?kalian suka kan?#puppyeyes  
Sasu: cih,akan kubunuh Sai karena seenaknya menggoda Naru-chan!#nge-deathglare Sai  
Naru: TEME!#blushing  
Sai: Sasuke-kun aku akan merebut Naruto darimu#senyum palsu  
Ichiro: sudahlah biar aku yang urus perang dunia antara SasuSai#menghela nafas  
Sasu: huh,aku pasti akan membunuhnya dengan mangekyo sharingan milikku ini#smirk  
Sai: aku tak akan takut#masih nebar senyum palsu  
Naru: Sasu...Sai...hiks...kalian ini...#mata berkaca-kaca  
Ichiro: sudahlah Naru biarkan mereka perang dan kita 'bersenang-senang'#smirk  
SasuSai: APA KATAMU!#bunuh Ichiro


End file.
